


having a crush

by nekozhi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Overwatch References, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekozhi/pseuds/nekozhi
Summary: There's something that everyone will look forward to each day. Be it the first sip of fragrant coffee or the first step of a car pedal. Everyone is unique, as researches say, and Lance isn't any different. He, too, looks forward to something,  and that something is Keith.





	having a crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/drabble

There's something that everyone will look forward to each day. Be it the first sip of fragrant coffee or the first step of a car pedal. Everyone is unique, as researches say, and Lance isn't any different. He, too, looks forward to something and that something is Keith.

At first, Lance was so confused as to why he saw sparkles around Keith on a random Wednesday. Every moment he saw Keith, he felt like he wanted to be around him at all times. His stomach grew butterflies with every second passed he was in English. He looked at the girls who attempted at flirting with Keith and he had this strange urge to punch them. Once he reached home, he quickly rushed to his beloved Hermana and blurted out everything that happened today. Veronica just laughed and told Lance that he has a crush. Lance has had many "crushes" in the past, but with Keith, he has never felt surer.

Keith was indescribable, in a good way, to Lance. If someone had asked him what Keith was like, his hands would flail around, mouth gaping and closing like a fish, finding the right words to say. He has even thought about it when he had nothing to do. No words would ever come to his mouth, not even a number.

Keith Kogane is in the same chemistry class as Lance. Chemistry had 2 classes while English had 4 so Lance could see Keith for a fair amount of time each week. Even if they didn't have classes together that day, Lance would still take the long route to the restroom just to see Keith fiddling with his earphones. When it was the weekend, Lance would go to the nearby beach to see Keith there working as a lifeguard. He and his sun-kissed skin would just make Lance swoon. Lance swore that he had never been so flustered in his life.

The day he heard a rumour saying that Keith was gay made his heart skip a beat. Even if it was only a rumour, he couldn't stop himself from falling deeper for Keith. Unlike Keith, Lance was very open about his sexuality, flirting openly with girls and boys alike. He hoped he could somehow inspire other students to do the same, (probably not the flirting part) being open and not caring about a single word anyone says about you. Lance seriously hopes Keith is at least bi.

A lot of people tell Lance that Keith likes him back but he always brushes them off. They say things like 'but the way he looks at you though!' or 'i can't believe you're the oblivious one, Lance' and it makes Lance's brain stack up with more questions than answers. Lance wouldn't believe Keith likes him back, but he still wants to believe it. He fantasizes about how Keith would confess to him, in as many ways as possible. Letter confession? Done, how the letter would look like. Conversation over coffee? Done, he's already thinking about using a pick-up line on Keith while he poured sugar into the cup. Every time Lance makes up a new scenario, he would think about the dialogue that goes along with it. It would always be cheesy, sappy, romantic and Keith probably would die than say those words but who's to stop Lance, the romantic-comedy watching freak?

To Lance, and probably Lance only, Keith was beautiful. Sure, he liked to make fun of his mullet (discreetly) with his friends, he even thought he hated it at some point. But one day Keith came to school wearing a ponytail and Lance nearly died then and there. There was just something about that hair that made Lance want to run his hands through it and stay there forever. 

Every night, Lance would stay in his bed hugging his pillow and think about Keith. He would think about the boy every night before he sleeps, hoping he would see him in his dreams. Even though Lance wouldn't have any memory of what was in the dream, he could still remember how he felt during the dream. One time, he even dreamt about Keith proposing to him, with his favourite flowers. Of course, Lance said yes but right before they kissed, he had woken up. Lance's cheeks heated up and he rubbed his heart-filled eyes out of their tiredness. Lance blushed every time he saw Keith that day.

Lance would go on Keith's social media and stalk him like every lovesick person would. Lance knows everything Keith likes, even if its like three things. When Keith's birthday came around, Lance would refer back to his list of Keith's favourite things, featuring Overwatch, vintage white striped motorcycles and some other things. He once bought Keith a Hanzo keychain and Keith has kept it ever since. Every time Lance saw that same keychain on Keith's bag, his heart would flutter. 

Lance would sometimes just stare at Keith and take him in. He wonders why Keith has never caught him doing it before as it's all he does for a quarter of a day. Keith did catch him once, though, but Lance just looked away and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what happened after. 

Lance would look up pages of how to know if someone likes you or not. Every time Lance would search it up on his phone, he would memorize the most of it and experimented with Keith the next day. When he had the chance to talk to Keith, he would look at his foot and whether it was pointing towards him or not. Once he saw that they were, he burst out with laughter startling both Keith and himself. After that, he couldn't help but focus on everyone's foot. At first, he just thought that a lot of people liked him but then everyone started doing it and Lance just felt helpless. Lance still tries his best.

Of course, Keith would be absent on some days. Those were the days that Lance would be less motivated to do anything at all. He would pout if he didn't see Keith on the stairs eating his gum or sitting in Chemistry five seats away from him. His coffee would taste a little bland and his favourite teacher would seem a little bit less interesting that day. If it was a Friday, Lance would be strangely looking forward to Saturday, probably because he could see Keith at work that day. Lance remembers to set his alarm at 8 am so he wouldn't miss a second of Keith.

Lance wishes he could spend every living moment with this boy. He has never admired a person so much (except for his mom and sister) before. Lance felt like he was in a cliché telenovela everytime he had an interaction with Keith. Keith has a very big impact on Lance that if he had to look at the boy he had to look at him from the corner of his eye. Lance would sacrifice everything just to be with Keith. That's how much Lance loves and admires Keith.

Lance think about that every day he fixed his locker and took out his bag to go home for the day.

Click.

Rustle. 

Scratch.

Blink.

Rub.

Blink.

So Lance was surprised when he saw a small McCree keychain and Keith's name on it. Written in the handwriting he was oh so fond with. 

Lance has never smiled so brightly before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !!


End file.
